The Wedding Chronicles
by IrishChic98
Summary: Four years after the war, Hermione Granger just got engaged to Ron Weasley. Everyone is excited, but roommates, Ginny and Luna have sad news. Will their love pull through?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, that would be JK Rowling.**

It was 8:30 on Sunday morning four years after the end of the war. Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Luna, and Katie were at breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione was recapping the night before, "So Ron got Professor McGonagall to send the 'Hogwarts Express' to platform nine and three quarters, for our anniversary."

Hermione was talking so fast, and barely anyone could hear her, "We rode it to Hogsmeade, it was so magical. We were the only two on the train. It brought back so many good memories. When we got there we walked to Hagrid's house. We spent an hour or two there, then Ron asked Hagrid if he could let us borrow Fang."

She stopped to have a drink of her orange juice before continuing. "We walked to the Forbidden Forest, and saw thestrals. He then turned to me and said, 'I have seen so many people, good people die for no reason. Over the past couple of months I have been thinking about how precious life is, and I don't want to live it with out you, so will you, Hermione Jean Granger, make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?'"

Hermione then showed the ring to all the girls. Everyone congratulated her. After about five minutes of wedding talk, Luna bursted into tears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. No, I'm happy, it's just..." She then bursted into tears again.

Ginny, her best friend tried to comfort her, "Luna, what is it? We are your best friends. You can tell us anything." This just made Luna cry harder. "We need to get her back to the apartment." Ginny said grabbing her wand out of her boot.

Luna was in hysterics as they disapperated. Awkwardness filled the air as they were sitting in Luna and Ginny's appartment. Luna was just sobbing. After about twenty minutes she finally calmed herself. Hermione started to rub Luna's back, "Do you think you can tell us what is wrong?"

"These dang nargles!" Luna cried. They all stared at her, because they knew she was lying. "Ok, ok, I'm happy for all of you! Hermione with the engagement, Ginny I'm sure Harry is bound to pop the question any day now. Katie I couldn't be more thrilled for you Seamus, and the new little baby Finnigan. Anyways the point is, your lives and relationships are all going somewhere, I'm going in the opposite direction."

"You don't know that! Neville can make any kind of gesture any day now, and if he doesn't tell him how you feel!" Fleur said.

Luna nearly screamed, "He did make a gesture, last night on his stupid little piece of parchment! He must have some nerve to break up with me in a letter." Everyone was apologetic.

Luna sighed and continued her story, "Well, after that I disapperated to Hogshead. I had a little too much firewhiskey, and I walked to the Hogwarts gates. Don't think of me less for this, but I kind of banged on the doors at two in the morning. Neville heard, because he was just coming back from Hagrid's house. He talked, I screamed, and one thing lead to another and I smashed all of his plant pots... Man those Mandrakes can shriek. Too bad Neville didn't have in ear plugs like I did..." Everyone's jaw dropped. Luna smiled innocently and said, "Whoops..."

**Please review! Thanks!**

**~IC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, that would be JK Rowling.**

All of the Weasleys and friends left Luna and Ginny's apartment around 4:00 in the afternoon. Luna took a deep breath and asked Ginny, "You wanna go out and get an early bite?" Ginny just shook her head. She then looked at the ground. Luna said, "We can even go get some muggle food if you want? I know that's your favorite. Anywhere you want. I just wanna go ou..."

"I said I don't wanna go out!" Ginny snapped at Luna. Luna stared at her like she was crazy. Ginny apologized, "I'm sorry, it's just... Ok, you can't tell anyone this." Ginny took a deep breath then continued. "I think sometime this week, I might... You know what, it's not important. It's no big deal." She then grabbed her purse and said, "Ready to go to dinner?"

Luna smiled and said, "Nice try! You started it, now your going to finish it! What are you going to do this week?"

Ginny thought, '_She is not going to let this go.'_ Ginny took another deep breath. "I think I might break up with Harry." Luna stood with her mouth. "Luna, you can't tell anyone, especially any of my siblings. Do you promise me that?"

Luna still had her mouth open. "I just don't understand. You guys are like the perfect couple! I thought you guys were moving forward. Why did you think to do this? When did you decide to do this? Don't you love him?"

Ginny sighed and said, "Yes, I love him, it's just he never acts like he loves me. The only time he ever holds my hand is when we are in public. He even felt the need to say to me, 'Now make sure to act like a happy couple' I thought we were a happy couple. Last week for example, we had a Harpies end of the season party, and of course Cho was there. He spent all of the party talking to her. It just made me so angry."

Ginny sat down and rested her forehead on her hand. Luna sat down and patted her shoulder. Ginny said in a grouchy voice, "Do you promise? No Weasleys, Grangers, or Finnigans. Do you promise?"

Luna sighed and said, "Yes." She could still not believe Ginny was going to do this. Luna had a thought. She grabbed a box full of Neville's stuff. "I'm going to go apologize for last night to Neville. I'll give him this now. I never want to see that jerk or the chick he's cheating on me with.

Ginny looked surprised and disgusted with Neville, "He cheated on you?"

Luna got more angry and said, "Yes, that stupid bartender, Hannah. She was in his year." Luna got her mind back on her plan, "I'm going to give this to him, and never see him again."

Ginny smiled and said, "Then the two of us will eat our weight in ice cream."

Luna smiled and said, "You've got a deal." Luna stood in her fireplace with floo powder and said, "Hogsmeade." She put her cloak hood over her head and ran to the Hogwarts gate.

Hagrid saw her coming and said, "Blimey Luna, are you here to wake up the students again."

Luna didn't want to waste time, "Listen, Hagrid this is very important! You need to let me in. I need to see Neville immediately."

Starting to open the gate Hagrid said, "He's been in the infirmary since your mandrake incident."

Luna ran through the gate saying, "Sorry about that and thank you!" Luna ran in the front door and up the stairs and to Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing. She wasn't there at the moment. Neville was napping. As soon as she shut the door he woke up. "Sorry about that.", Luna said

"Luna? What are you doing here?" Neville asked. He then moved the knife and fork from dinner away from Luna, and made sure there was nothing else sharp around.

Luna said quickly, "There's no time to explain. I need to tell you something. Ginny is going to break up with Harry, you need to send a patronus, or something. We all know he already bought the ring, but he hasn't decided when to propose. He needs to do it soon!"

Neville lied back down and asked as he shut his eyes, "Why don't you do it?"

Luna sat him back up and said, "I promised Ginny I wouldn't tell. Come on, you have to do this."

"Fine." Neville said. He sent the patronus and turned to Luna, "Are you finally happy?"

Luna finally realized he wasn't worth grieving over. "Yeah, sure." She started to walk out of the room with her box. She walked back in and said, "I have a box of your stuff. I am going to drop it off in greenhouse 2." She then saw a piece of parchment and a quill. She grabbed them and then walked to the greenhouse. She felt the warmth of the greenhouse as soon as she walked in.

She took out the parchment and quill. She grabbed a inkwell Neville had lying around, and scratched a note that said:

_Neville,_

_ I used to trust you. I thought you would never ever be someone who would cheat on me, to be honest I thought I was the only girl who would ever love you. Too bad you never loved me though... Anyways I hope we can still be friends._

_Sincerely,_

_Luna_

**A/N: I know this one had nothing to do with Ron and Hermione, I promise the next chapter will have more of that relationship. I want to also thank those who followed me or reviewed! Sorry it took so long to put up! I'll try to make the next one longer, and try to put it up faster! Sorry if there were grammar mistakes! Please Review!**

**~IC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, that would be JK Rowling.**

Ron and Hermione were in the Weasley's kitchen starting to plan their wedding. "I defiantly want Ginny to be my maid of honor. Do you want George, Percy, or Harry to be your best man?"

Ron laughed and said, "So, I see you have a list. What about Charlie or Bill?" He looked at her to see what she would say.

Hermione had to think about what to say, "Well, um... I just thought not Charlie, because he was Bill's best man. Not Bill, because he was Percy's best man. Percy, George, and Harry are the only three who haven't been best men."

There were really only two options, "Defiantly not Percy, because he's a prat." Hermione gave her, _Are you seriously kidding me look. _Ron said apologetically, "Ok, was a prat, but you can't just forgive someone who hurt our family like that for nearly three years. He disowned us for three years, Hermione! He is out of the question."

"Ok, I get it. So, either Fred or Harry. Which one?" Hermione asked. She was getting annoyed with him. They had a minute where both of them were quiet. Ron was thinking. "Just pick already!" Hermione yelled!

Ron said, "Ok, chill. I think I'll pick..." Ron was then interrupted by a kangaroo patronus hopping in.

In Neville's voice it said, "_Luna is here and she has told me that Ginny is going to dump Harry sometime this week. She thinks the relationship is going nowhere, or whatever... Warn Harry." _The kangaroo disappeared.

Hermione stood there with her mouth open and said, "Oh my god. Ginny is my best friend and she didn't tell me? We were together almost all day."

"Blimey, Hermione! Our two best friends are about to break up, and all you can think about is yourself. You need to think of a plan?" Ron said frantically.

Hermione looked at him like he was crazy, "Me? Why me? And don't you dare give me the, 'You come up with the plans' thing again, because... Wait, I have it." Ron laughed at her. "Oh, shut up. Come on." She grabbed Ron's arm and said, "We are going to Harry's house to tell him."

The two of them apperated to Godric's Hollow, and walked to Harry's house. Ron knocked on the door. Harry came out and said, "Hey guys, what brings you here?" The two of them invited themselves in and walked to his living room.

Ron said, "Look mate, there's something we have to tell you."

Harry looked at him worriedly. "Well," Harry said, "what is it?" He looked at Ron, but his ears turned red and he didn't say anything. He then looked at Hermione and she looked away. "Guys, just say it. You are making me anxious. What is it?"

Hermione said quietly, "Well, um... Here's the thing. We have been told that Ginny is going to break up with you this week. She just thinks that um... Ron, you're probably better at this. You go."

Ron continued, "She just feels that you two aren't going any where. Then again, she doesn't know you are going to propose, I mean you wanted to surprise her." He saw Harry's face was in shock. "Remember? You told us last week how you thought she knew you were going to propose, so you threw her off your track at the end of the season party. You did all that stuff, like the 'Now make sure to act like a happy couple', and the thing with Cho. You probably just made her jealous."

Harry's face was almost back to normal and he said, "Now how do I fix this?" He looked at Hermione.

"Why do you two idiots always rely on me to come up with our plans?" Hermione asked rhetorically. "Lucky for you, I have a plan..."

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Ginny walks into the restaurant and says to the hostess, "Hi, I'm looking for my friend." She then sees Hermione waving to her. "Oh, there she is. Thank you." She was soaking wet. "Oh, Hermione! Thank god! I have had the worst day ever."

The girls sat down at their table. "So what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Ginny started, "first of all it's pouring down rain. Then, I was supposed to eat a ton of ice cream with Luna, and she never showed up. I called her and she just ignored me. I've been exhausted ever since you guys left at four, and I think I'm going to break up with Harry." Ginny put her hand over her mouth. She could not believe she just said that.

Hermione said, "Wow, um... That's a lot of information to get in thirty seconds."

Ginny said, "Just forget I said that. Let's move on from that, can we?" Hermione nodded. They continued the meal.

.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

They walked out of the restaurant at 9:00 pm. "So what are we going to do now?" Ginny asked Hermione as they walked through a street in muggle London.

"Actually," Hermione said, "can you come with me to Kings Cross Station? I need someone to guard the wall, when I go get my purse on Platform 9 3/4. I forgot it there last night."

"Ok." Ginny said. They walked pretty much silently to the train station. They got there and Hermione walked through the wall, and Ginny stood there looking around. She got a tap on her shoulder and turned quickly around. She saw Harry standing their. "Oh my god Harry! What are you doing here?"

Harry was wearing a suit, and his hair was not as messy as usual. He grabbed her by her shoulders and moved her about three feet to the right. He said, "Right there, eleven years ago a ten year girl had wished me good luck on my way to school. Right now I see the same beautiful girl, who I have grown to love so much, but before I let her down, I have a question to ask you." He got out a maroon velvet box, and got down on one knee and said, "Ginny Molly Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny burst into tears and yelled, "YES! Oh god Harry! YES!" This was the happiest she had felt in a long time.

**A/N: So, I kind of crammed a lot into this chapter... Now that I have the two engagements I have planned so far, I hope to have more of the wedding planning done. I have some of the weddings planned. I keep going back and forth on who should be Ron's best man. So if you want to vote on who you think, either private message me or review who you think. Sorry if there are grammar mistakes. Please review!**

**~IC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, that would be JK Rowling.**

Harry gave Ginny the most passionate kiss he had ever given her. Then he had a thought. "Your mother is going to be over the moon, and ready to kill me at the same time."

Ginny was confused, "What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

Harry laughed and grabbed her hand. They started walking away and he said, "Well, she is going to be super excited that we are engaged. Now I'm going to officially be apart of the family, but do remember any of the Weasley weddings? She planned every wedding. She stressed out completely! I mean this time, it's two weddings..."

Ginny said, "What if we just don't tell anyone." Harry laughed. Ginny said, "I'm serious! We tell them you proposed, I said no, and we broke up. We get in a fake screaming match. It'll be fun!" She smiled.

Harry was trying to comprehend this, "So, will just none of your family come to the wedding?"

Ginny explained more, "We send out the invites once we have every detail figured out."

Harry grabbed her by both of her shoulders, smiled, and said, "Are you positive about this?" Ginny nodded and smiled. Harry said in a quiet voice, "Oh god, there is one thing I forgot to mention but before I do..." He nudged his head toward a smiling Ron and Hermione coming toward them. He then started screaming at her, "I can't believe you would do this to me! I can't even look at you any more!" He then started walking away.

Ginny started chasing him wailing toward him, "Wait, Harry! Wait!" She then said in an angry voice, "You know what I don't ruddy need you! I am the best thing that has ever happened to you!" They had created a big scene. She then stormed off in the opposite direction.

Ron turned to Hermione, "You get Harry, I'll get Ginny. We'll meet at my apartment, and compare notes."

Hermione looked at him surprised. "Nice plan. I guess it was bound to happen." she said.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Oh come on, Ginny. I'm your brother. You can tell me. What happened with you and Harry?" Ron asked. They were walking around the kitchen. Ginny was grabbing ice cream and a spoon.

"Well, he proposed, and I said no. That's all." Ginny said she sat down on the couch and turned on the tv.

Ron grabbed the remote out of his sisters hand. He yelled, "That wasn't just you saying no. You were screaming at each other, but fine if you don't want to tell me..."

Ginny grabbed the remote out of Ron's hand and turned back on the tv. "Thank you." she said. "So do you want to hang out, or are you meeting Hermione?" Ron was looking into space, and ignoring her. "What else do you want me to say. You saw everything besides me refusing the proposal." She got up and walked and opened the door. "I'm tiered. I want to go to sleep. Can you leave, please?" Ginny said in a tone where it was obvious she was annoyed.

"See ya, sis." Ron said as he grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

_At Harry's house_

"Blimey, Hermione! Can't you just leave me alone? The love of my life just refused my proposal. I can't have twenty minutes to myself. I just want to be alone right now. Can you leave?" Harry said and he opened the door.

Hermione shut the door, "No, I think you need a friend right now. You need to tell me what is going on!" she said.

Harry waked to the bedroom and said, "I'm going to sleep. You can let yourself out. It's ok you picked her side by the way."

Hermione was surprised, "What do you mean?" she said.

"Who's going to be your maid of honor? It's ok though. You guys are best friends. I just thought you should know I'm ok. See you around." Harry said and he shut the door.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"So, we had the exact same conversation, and learned absolutely nothing." Ron said as he raided Hermione's fridge.

"Good thing your thinking positive, Ronald. Do you think they are right? They will tell us about it when they are ready." Hermione said as she was washing the dishes. She picked up a plate that had a huge piece missing. She held it up to show Ron with a confused look on her face.

"I didn't do that... On purpose..." Ron said. Hermione scowled at him. "Ok, I think they were right. We will just give them time." He interlocked her fingers with hers and said. "And then, we can work on our wedding." He smiled and kissed her. "Shall we get started?" he asked as he grabbed the binder full of wedding plans.

They sat down at the kitchen table. "Let's go over who can be in the wedding party. I am going to ask Luna, Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, and Katie to be bridesmaids, and Ginny to be my maid of honor. Who do want to be groomsmen?" she asked.

"Well," Ron said, "I was thinking Harry, Charlie, Bill, Percy, and Neville as groomsmen and I was thinking about George being my best man."

Hermione said, "Ok, I'll go see them now." Ron made a face. "I want to get this done tonight, so I can spend tomorrow with you." She then apperated to the outside of Ginny's apartment. She knocked on her door. She yelled through the door, "Hey Ginny, Luna are either of you there?"

Ginny and Harry were kissing on the couch. "Code red!" Ginny whispered to Harry, and he ran to the bathroom, the closest room in the apartment. She walked over to the door, and said, "I'm coming!" She opened the door and said, "Blimey, Hermione! Are you here to bother me about Harry, because if you are I'm going to..."

Hermione interrupted, "I'm here on a happy note. I was wondering if you will be my maid of honor?"

Ginny smiled, "Ok, I'm going to make this as cheesy as possible." She cleared her throat, "It would be my honor, to be your maid of honor!" She then hugged Hermione.

"Is Luna here? I was going to ask her to be a bridesmaid." Hermione said looking around.

"Well," Ginny said, "you know how we were going to have our ice cream date, she left a note on the tub of ice cream saying, 'Went to visit Dad for the week. Enjoy your break up! :)' So yeah..."

Hermione said, "I have to ask more people to be bridesmaids, so I'll be going, but first can I use your bathroom."

Ginny's eyes widened. "No, no, no! I'm cleaning it now. Can you make a pit stop at one of your other bridesmaids houses?"

"Sure," Hermione looked at Ginny confused. "Bye." Hermione left. Ginny watched her through the peep hole go down the hall.

"Harry you can come out now." Ginny said. Harry came out of the bathroom.

"That was close!" he said, "How are we supposed to plan an entire wedding when we couldn't be together ten minutes without being caught. From now on, all planning will have to be at my house." They apperated to Harry's living room. "Shall we start planning now?"

"Yes!" Ginny said excitedly, "How do you plan a wedding?"

Harry answered, "I have no clue. Should we use the internet?" Ginny looked confused. "It's a muggle library, but smaller and less accurate." He grabbed the laptop Dudley gave him for his birthday.

"What is that?" Ginny asked. "I saw Dad with it when I was younger."

"This is a laptop. It is what muggles use for entertainment. When Dudley and I became friends. He gave me a laptop for my birthday. It is very expensive. It was rather nice of him. I got wifi too! They have a lot of cool games on there." The two of them opened the website to a wedding planning checklist, and started the bumpy road of planning their wedding.

*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ron walked into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. "Hey mate, I have a question for you." Ron said.

George laughed, and said, "Why are you so serious? Who died?" he laughed. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would be my best man?" Ron asked.

George shook his head no, "It would be my honor, but I'm going to say no." Ron looked at him weirdly. "Harry is your best mate, he is the eighth Weasley. I know I'm your brother, but he's just like your brother. I want him to be your best man. Now, I can prank both of you." Ron looked at him like he was saying, 'knock it off'. "I'm joking. You need to loosen up!" George said.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ron knocked on Harry's door. "Mate, it's me!"

"Can we not get five minutes?" Harry whispered. Ginny put on Harry's invisibility cloak. Harry answered the door. "Wow, it's only been two hours since I last saw you. What do you want?"

Ron said, "Thanks. Will you be my best man?"

Harry smiled, and said, "/way to just go out and say it. However, it would be my honor. I mean I really want to, and if your sure I will. Are you sure you don't want to ask George or something?"

Ron look at Harry like he was about to kill him. "Will you two just make up your mind. I wouldn't have asked you if you didn't want you to be my best man. So I will take that as a yes. I have to go. See you, thank you, and good night." Ron looks over and sees Harry's laptop. "Woah, wicked! Where did you get this?" He walked over to see Harry's laptop.

Harry's eyes bulged out of his head. Harry was improvising, "Uh, yeah... It's a muggle object Dudley got me. Here can you get me the thing with the cord, and scrolly thing. It's in the tv stand."

"Sure," he turned around and grabbed it. While he was around Harry exed out of the wedding planning website. Ron then handed the mouse to Harry. "There you go, mate."

Harry opened up the internet. Harry sat down. He accidentally sat down on Ginny. "Ah, shoot!" Ron looked at him. When Ron look at him Harry hit the power off button, and said, "My battery died." He still looked like he was in the squatting position, when in reality he was sitting on Ginny. After about thirty seconds, Harry stood up and grabbed the door.

Ron took that as a hint, "Well, I better be off. See you. I don't know if I said this, but I'm truly sorry for you and Ginny. You guys were a great couple. She must've been an idiot to break up with you."

**A/N: Oh my gosh you guys! I am so sorry I made you wait. I was away all weekend, and so it was hard to put up. I am also going to be busy all week, so it might be awhile before I put the next chapter up... You voted and you all voted Harry, as you can see. If you have any other requests I can try and fit it into my story. Now the real wedding planning starts! Please review! Sorry if their are grammar mistakes.**

**PS I write faster with more reviews! Thank you to those who review. I truly mean it. Thank you!**

**~IC**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, that would be JK Rowling.

1 week later

Harry and Ginny were in Harry's kitchen with the closet door open, and the invisibility cloak at the ready. "We really should start planning the wedding." Harry said and he got her a lemonade. "Accio binder." All of a sudden a white three ring binder appears in Harry's hand.

Ginny got out the laptop. Harry and Ginny switched what they were holding. Ginny took out a muggle pen and a binder separator. When Harry look at her funny she said, "It's just easier."

They looked on a muggle website for what an average wedding would cost. They wrote down the prices, so they could make a budget. Ginny pulled out her calculator. "Why Mr. Weasley, you look just like your daughter."

Ginny glared at him sarcastically and said, "Haha, very funny... Why don't you get off your butt and help some." She then saw him walking into the kitchen. "Typical..." She translated the muggle money they had written down to galleons, sickles, and knuts. Then she added them together. "Um, honey. Can you come her for a minute."

Harry walked in eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Did you know that our budget was going to cost 3,017 galleons, 26 sickles, and 851 knuts?!"

Harry was caught off guard by that, but he said calmly, "It's ok. We have the money. Don't worry. At least we can check off finding our budget on the wedding checklist." He was trying to get her mind of the how much the wedding would cost. "What is next on the checklist? Shall we see?"

Ginny's mouth was still open in shock. Harry had to grab the laptop off from her lap, because she wasn't moving. "How can you be so calm about this?"

Harry laughed and said, "I just am. Let's see what's next. Do we want the wedding to be formal, semi-formal, or casual."

Ginny said, "I vote formal. Please!" She said pleadingly.

Harry laughed, "You know you don't have to beg. I'll be happy with a formal wedding. That was what I was thinking too. We are equals when we are planning the wedding. Okay?"

Ginny said sheepishly, "Fine." She then spoke up and looked toward Harry, "What's next?"

"Next we have to decide..." He said as he scrolled down. "We have a 3-ringed binder right?" Ginny nodded. "Okay, I'm going to read through the list. We'll stop when we need to do something."

He read through the list. "'Announce your intention to marry to both sets of parents. Arrange to have them meet if they haven't already.' Don't need to do that.

'Determine type (formal, semi-formal, informal), style and theme of the wedding.' Check!" He gave the laptop to Ginny. "You read, I'll take notes. Where is the white binder?"

Ginny pointed to the coffee table and said, "Right behind you." He grabbed the binder. She said, "Let's move on then. 'Determine what is important to you and make a budget based off of that.' Check. 'Sit down with fiancé and all parents and determine who is paying for what.'"

"Check that off, your parents aren't paying for the wedding. They did enough for me when I was younger. Agreed?" Harry said.

"I agree. I've heard that Ron asked them to pay for half. Mr. and Mrs. Granger are paying for the other half. I'm surprised Hermione is allowing it." Ginny said.

Harry exhaled, "I could see it. He probably didn't even tell her that he asked her parents." he laughed.

Ginny then hit him on the head with a book. "Why do you always have to be so annoying... ly right." They then started laughing.

Harry moved the hair out of Ginny's eye. "I love you so much" he said. He kissed her on the forehead.

Ginny smiled and said, "I know. I love you too, you know." She kissed him on the lips softly. "You do realize we have to double time everything, since we can't get help.

"Yup..." Harry said.

"You realize it going to be very difficult." Ginny said.

"Yup, but that means I can spend more time with you, and that I am extremely for." he said, then kissed her.

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. I actually planned for the budget and everything. I also translated it to Harry Potter money. I think I'm going to put it up online, would you guys like me to put it up now or when I'm done? I really hope you don't get bored with my story. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it's short. I'll try and make the next one longer. Please Review! Sorry if there are grammar mistakes!

~IC


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione was looking at her ring, she looked closely and there was something engraved in her ring. "Of course he engraved it. God, he just loves to make fun of me, and now it's on my ring forever. Ronald Weasley, get out here!" He came out eating a chicken leg. "Ya?" he asked with his mouth open and chewing. She started hitting him with a newspaper. She yelled in an angry voice, but was still laughing. "When were you going to tell me you put Wingardium Leviosa on my ring." Ron started laughing, "Oh you noticed? I thought you would appreciate that I remembered our childhood." Hermione yelled and hit him on the head alternating between the two, "That was the day some idiot talked smack about me being smart, I almost got killed because of him!" She stopped hitting him, and pulled him in close, "But it's okay, I showed that loser." Ron smiled and said, "Ya you did." He then kissed her. She smiled and said, "Thank you." She gave him a light smack across the face. "That's for not telling." She then kissed him, "And that's for doing it." She cleared her throat, "So, I got some news from St. Mongo's. It is about my scar. They said the only way to make it go away is the muggle way, and it won't go away completely. It will also cost more than we have. I have decided to postpone the surgery." She started to tear up. Ron cuddled up next to her and said, "It will be alright. You re beautiful with or without it." He started to cry too. Not because he was upset with her not getting the scar removed. He was crying, because he remembered hearing her screams as Bellatrix inscribed the words into her arm. He heard crying on Halloween in first year, he heard he cry during the Yule Ball, he heard her cry from all the pain he caused her and everything he couldn't control. Hermione started to dry her tears, "I saw Neville at St. Mongo's when I was there today." She said. Ron said, "I don't find that strange. He has visited his parents more often." Hermione interrupted him, "Ronald, would you let me finish? His grandmother just passed away. The wake is Monday." *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. 2 AM Harry was back in the Riddle house. He saw Wormtail, and Barty Crouch Jr. He saw Nagini attack the muggle. He relived the nightmare. He woke up in a pool of sweat, hyperventilating. He said to himself, "Now that is strange." He fell back to sleep. This time he was in the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny was almost dead on the floor. Tom wouldn't help him. He had to stab the diary. Everything was exactly like it was back then. Harry needed to talk to someone. He got out a quill and a piece of parchment. And he wrote his letter. Sent it with Pig. He went back to sleep and relived, Cedric, Sirius, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and everyone else's death. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. Diagon Alley Ron was walking towards the owl emporium. Hermione was dress shopping. He decided he should get Ginny a new owl. After Hedwig died, Ron gave Harry and Ginny Pig to share. Now that they were broken up he thought he should get Ginny a new owl. He walked in and talked to the store clerk. Then the bell on the door behind him rung. A man with blonde hair and a white lab coat walked in. "Hey Billy, I'm here to get the new owl." He said. Ron would recognize that voice anywhere. "Malfoy." he said. Draco responded, "Weasley. How have you been?" "Fine. And you?" He responded shortly. "Good. I heard about you and Granger. Congratulations. When is the wedding?" Draco asked. "June. Don't expect an invitation. I see you got your tattoo removed. We can thank your aunt for Hermione wearing long sleeves to our June wedding." He turned to the store clerk and said, "You know what, I'll come back later." He walked out of the store without saying anything else. Twenty minutes later, Draco disapperated to his office at St. Mongo's. He saw a small owl sitting there with a note. It said, Dear Healer Malfoy, You can guess how much I am not looking forward to writing this, but I need to talk to you. I have had nightmares that are very bizarre and out of the ordinary. I had them all about ten years ago, but never since then. Can I meet with you sometime.


	7. Chapter 7

"I figure we have four things we need to figure out today." Ginny said bringing over some iced tea, and sitting next to Harry who was reading the daily prophet. "First, when do we want our wedding. Second, where we want our wedding. Third, who we want to be the officiant. And finally, how we are going to tell everyone."

Harry didn't even look up from what he was reading when he said, "Accio binder." He flipped the newspaper so Ginny could read it. "Did you see? We made the front page!" He smiled and read the caption, " "Boy who Lives' Relationship Dies: Quidditch Player's Secret Relationships" Apparently you have been dating all the male quidditch players in the country. Rita Skeeter at it again. So let's get down to wedding business." He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "When do you want the wedding? Do you want a spring, fall, winter, or summer wedding. I'll pick the month."

"Winter! Winter would be lovely!" Ginny exclaimed. "Ooh! January! Just enough snow and not to close to the holidays, so like mid-January! Oh my gosh! I am just so excited right now. I have never been like this, this wedding planning is making my heart race! So like January 15th?"

"Calm down, Ginny!" Harry said and laughed. Ginny took a deep breath. "Where then? Maybe Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

She nodded, hugged him , and started to tear up. "McGonagall. She has to be the officiant! Send her a message now!"

"Man, your emotions are everywhere.". Harry scribbled a note to McGonagall asking to meet him at Three Broomsticks.

"How do we want to tell everyone." she asked.

Harry picked up the newspaper, "I have to options off the top of my head. One, we send out our invitations and then send Ron the howlers we get from your mum, or we have an interview with you know who," he said pointing at the newspaper, "and again send the howlers to Ron."

Ginny smiled and said, "I'm all for sending Ron the howlers. But... Hmmm... The second one is risky, but hmm... I think we should go for the first one."

Harry laughed, "I was just joking about the interview." Ginny laughed and messed up his hair.

Harry walked into the Three Broomsticks. "Hello, professor. How are you doing?" He sat down at the table.

Harry walked into the Three Broomsticks. "Hello, professor. How are you doing?" He sat down at the table.

Harry sighed, "I never thought you would get caught up in that gossip." he shook his head. He started to whisper, "Ginny and I told everyone we broke up. We are actually engaged. Nobody knows! You can't tell anyone."

"Oh boy, Congratulations!" She smiled at him.

"Ginny and I had two questions for you. We were wondering if we could get married at Hogwarts. We were also wondering if you would be the officiant."

"Potter, of course to both! Did you hear about what happened with Luna Lovegood about a month ago?" She asked changing the subject.

"Seriously Professor, you need to get that gossip under control!" He laughed, "Yes, I heard that from Ginny. I feel bad for the bloke. Luna is scary when she is drunk. Her bubbly personality goes down the drain."

"I feel bad for the poor girl. He cheated on her with that bar tender." She nodded her head to Hannah.

Harry looks at his watch, "Professor! That was a student! Oh gosh! Is that the time? I've got to go! I'll stay in touch! Great seeing you Professor!" She waved at him, and he apperated home.

Ginny was sitting in the front step in her denim shorts and her sneakers. "Did you mail the invites?" Harry asked.

Ginny smiled and nodded. He kissed her right on the front step. He didn't care who saw. For some reason in that moment, he just felt the need to kiss her. Harry sighed, "Now we wait." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the back yard. Acting like school children on summer break, they climbed up the tree and carved their initials in it.

**A/N: Sorry i haven't updated recently... I finished this a while ago, and I forgot to post it! Don't hate me! I promise more Romione next chapter! I sound like a broken record... I will only do Romione for the next chapter. I have been writing a lot of Hinny... So yeah... Please review! Can you give me constructive criticism? I feel like this was NOT my best chapter... I'll try and update soon!**

**~IC**


	8. Chapter 8

November 13, 2003

Hermione walked into the auror office at the ministry. She went over to Ron's desk. She had her purse in her hand, and she asked him, "Ready to go?" Ron looked up, he had a ginger goatee. Hermione started laughing. "What's wrong with your face?"

He rubbed his goatee, and responded, "It's no-shave November." He said walking out of the office smiling.

"Haha! Good one." She responded and got out her wand. She pointed at his face. "Radeto." His goatee magically disappeared. She gave him a peck on the lips. "Much better."

"Wanna go into see a play next week? It will be great. We can go see the evening performance of whatever show you want." Ron asked.

Hermione smiled, "I would love to, but as I already told you, I am going with Ginny to the states. They have their big American football game Super Bowl thing. So the girls on the American quiditch team invited a bunch of the girls on other quiditch teams from different countries to come see the football game, and then come play a game of quiditch. They were all invited to bring a friend, and Ginny invited me. I told this all to you a month ago!"

Ron laughed, "You know you talk a lot. I'm not saying it's a bad thing. It's sometimes interesting." They both laughed this time. Then a small owl comes flying towards them. "Pig! I just saw the bloody bloke twenty minutes ago, you think if he needed to talk to me, he would have told me then." The couple walked over to the bird.

They saw it was not just carrying a letter for them, but many, many, many, MANY letters! Pig had their letters in her mouth. They grabbed their letters, and opened them up suspiciously. Their jaws dropped and their eyes widened. They both yelled, "OH MY GOD!"

Ron started walking down the street towards the floo fire places, "I'm going to kill him! I really am going to kill him."

Hermione started to chase after him, "Ron, wait!" she yelled. "You have no reason to kill him. She is happy! Remember you forgave Harry in sixth year when they first went out. They were trying to get us to believe they weren't going out. It was a trick." they were now stopped. "Look at me. Breath in and out. Let's talk calmly and collectively. Let's go figure why the heck they didn't tell us why they are engaged!" She walked angrily towards the fireplace.

**A/N: So, yeah new chapter! I apologize about Chapter 6! So, now the secret is Out. Disclaimer: all characters belong to JK Rowling. I would also like to add I am aware that the Super Bowl is not in November, nut Hermione seems to have no idea about anything about any sport. Lol**

**~IC**


End file.
